the_game_printstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama : Battle of the Cartoons Intro : all aboard the Nightmare express Cartoon Network Intros
"Its the shows from Cartoon Network " as another Black and White ship with the Cartoon Network logo on the side "First of wow theres allot of shows here alright the first show Is Avenger Time starting with Fin The Human " Fin walked out and said "Oh yeah, Ready Jake " "Jake the Dog " Jake said with a confedent way "sure am bro " "Princess Bubblegum " Princess Bubblegum walked over and said " wow nice ship I'v got about twenty seven like it " "Ice King " Ice King looked out and said with Gunter the Pengrewen "Hahaha now I well find the perfect bride right Gonter " Gonnter then said "Quck " "Marcellene The Vampire Queen " Marcellene walked out and said "Far out " "and Finaly For Avenger Time Lumpy Space Princess " LSP flooted out and said "were the Lump is my room its so needed " "Your know soon trust me haha you'll like it anyways next Is the Amazing World of Gumbal, and here are the first two memebers Gumbal and Darwin " Gumbal and Darwin then ran out while playing air gatar shouting "YEAAAA" "Anais" Anais walked out with her stuff teddy Daisy saying " Wow, I never thought this ship would be so big " "and finally there Parents Richard and Nicole Waterson " both Watersons parents walked out Nicole looked nervous while Richard was eating a bag of Chrips with that Nicole then said to her husbend "RICHARD " that shocked Richard so much that he then droped the bag off the ship into the sea as Richard then shouted "NOOOOOOOOO The Horror !!!!!!"Nicole then rubbed the back of her head saying "Um, Yeah sorry about that hunny " "Ohh what bad luck,haha, anyways next show is Steven Universe starting with " "Steven Universe himself " Steven walked out and said waveing around "Hi everybody I'm Steven " "Pearl the Gem " Pearl looked at Steven worried and said "Steven don't run away, you don't know these people " "Garnet " Garnet walked out and said in a cool way "Steven well be fine, hes a smart kid " "Amethyst" Amethyst walked out and said "ah thats just like Pearl, always freaking out about Steven all the time " "Peridot " Peridot walked out confused asking "Why the Clod are we coming out one at a Time ?" "What its for more drama, anyways Lapis ?" Lapis looked around and said "wait so were going to stay on a ship sarounded by water ......I never heard of this before " "and Finaly for Steven Universe Connie Maheswaran" Connie walked out and said "Oh hi everybody " "Alright next show is hey Goody locks we got your three bears haha, anyways next show is We Bare Bears " "Grizzly " Grizzly walked out and said excisted "Yeah, lets get this show on the rode " "Panda " Panda walked out neverius and said "why are you so excited Griz, This shows complaetly dangerius only reason why I suggested this is to fix the roof on the top of our house " "Ice Bear " Ice Bear then just said nothing as he then ran to catch up with his brothers "Silent hu, anyways next show is the former Face of Cartoon Network Dexter's Lab starting with Dexter himself " Dexter walked out with Monkey as he said "Sience wont let me down, becouse of my intellengence I well not lose " "Dee Dee " Dee Dee then went up and saw a red button on Dexters bagpack and said her catchphrase "Ohhh What does this Button do " as she then pressed it , it caoused it to exposlde leaving black smoke on Dextsers face who then responded "Dee Dee, why must you always wreck my invengions " "Hahaha hahahaha hahahaha" Dexster then heard a famiyer laugh as Chris said the next Contestants "Mandark " Mandark then walked looking at Dexster laughing saying "Haha shows you for leaving that red button always out " Dexster looked crossed and said " Darn you Mandark, you wont win this contest becouse I am the smartest in this game " Marndark looked at him and said "No you are not I am " as both boy geniuse rivils started to argue Dee Dee however then danced her way to the Dome as Mandark saw her and said " Wait Sweet Dee Dee wait for me " Dexster then shock his head as he then fallowed the other Dexters Lab characters "right next show is hay this is the same guy who uses the same Hair geel as me its Johnny Bravo " Johnny Bravo then ran out with a mirrior and looked at himself "Man I'm Pretty who ha " "his Mother Mumma Bravo " Mumma Bravo walked out and said "so I'm on TV right now, Oh its a good thing I picked the right outfit " "Suzie " Suzie next door walked out and said "Wow I can't wait to take part in this " "and Last for Johnny Bravo Carol " Carol was reading a comic book and said "so thats who he was all the time, I never would of guessed Last Issue " "Next .......Wait a sec how did a Guy and a Woman have a Cow and Chicken for kids ? " Chef shugged his shoulders and said "I don't know......Adoption ?" Chris counteude and said "Anyways next show is indeed Cow and Chicken starting with the Chicken " Chicken walked out and said "Whats up, you know I have this ultimate Plan to win this hole show " "Intresting anyways next is his sist.....serieusly how does that family work .......Anyways its Cow " Cow walked out and said "Nice to meet you Mr Meclane mooooo" "right and finaly for this weired show its both Cow and Chickens best friends Flim and Earl " as the best friends walked out with happy laughs "OK well next show is the Spin-off show I am Weasel starting with the Weasel himself " Weasel looked proud to be there and said "It well be a honor to take part in this compation for I am Weasel " "and heres his side kick for that show I.R Baboon " I.R.Baboon walked out and said annoied "SIDE KICK ......You wont be saying that at the end of this show for once In for all I.R well prove I.R Better than Weasel " "Good Luck with that anyways next show is The Power Puff Girls ..........Original Version starting with ......" "Blossom" Blossom flew in her pink energy before standing on the Big ship with a freindley saying "Hey everybody, glad to be here " "Buttercup " as Buttercup did the same with a confedent smile "Better get ready to lose " "Bubbles " Bubbeles was the last one to do the same with a cute smile "Hehe, nice to meet you " "and the final person from there show .......there Mortal Eneamy Mojojo jo " all Powerpuff Girls freaked out at this as they all said in Unionson "Mojojo Jo " suddnely Mojo Jojo walked out and said confedent "haha,you have made a foolish mistake, onece I win this show Mojo Jojo well rules townsvile, with the populaity from winning this compation for this TV show well be shown to everyone who has cable and by adding they well see Mojo JoJo win the compertaion witch well meen they well also see Mojo JoJo become the greatest Celibrate in the world witch would then ......" "HEY !" Mojo heard Chris say as he then tapped his watch and said " were running out of time dude so get in the Dome already " Mojo looked crossed as he and the Powerpuff Girls went into the Dome "Boy he loves to talk too much anyways the next show is one of the most classics about three boys who share the same name Its Ed Edd N Eddy " "Ed" Ed walked out with a jar over his head saying Ï can hear the oction guys "Double D" Double D walked out and said "that's because your on a ship Ed " "Eddy" Eddy walked out annoyed saying "That's what he gets for thinking he can drink Gravy with a Jar" "Serah and Jimmy N Eddy " Serah walked outcrossed as always saying "this is a dump "as a scared Jimmy looked around asking "um were not going to get hurt right Mr Mclean " "Johnny 2x4" Johnny 2X4 walked out and said "Look at the Oction Plank " "Rolf " "Rolf walked out and said "Rolf wonders iwhat the commotion is, the oction is just water isn't it not ?" "Marie, Lee and May Kanker " Eddy then said shocked "did he just say Kankers ? " Double D said worried"Ïm pretty sure he did Eddy "as then they heard Marie Kanker say "bucker up boys "as then they all then saw The Kankers who all were trying to kiss them Ed then picked up Eddy and Double Dee running into the dome "Kankers are bad for Ed Runaway "as Ed then caused a hole in the dome aftter running through it "hey come on Dude ugh anyways next is Kevin and Nazz" Kevin and Nazz were on Kevins bike as Kevin was laughing at this and said "ha those dorks got what's coming to them "Nazz looked around and admitted "wow this Ship is far out " "Yes it cost us allot of munny, like that dome witch you need to go into as I call the next is about a small cowardly dog witch is funny becouse his name is Courage the Cowardly Dog with the dog himself Courrege " as Currege walks slowley out he then saw the other contestnts and then yelled to the ones that didn`t look Human "Ahhhh" "his owner Muriel " Muriel walked out happy and said "Oh My Lovely to be here " "Eustice" Eustice looked as grumpy as ever saying "hey were me meal I'm Starving "